How it Possibly Happens
by stock2007
Summary: Another "How They" end up dating  Walking on tip toe in the footsteps of Medusa20 Tempest.jo Trippy41 and Concupiscence66


HOW IT POSSIBLY HAPPENS

All the gang were in 4a. Raj, for some reason, was sitting on the floor, Leonard was in his armchair, Sheldon and Penny were standing in the kitchen area talking, and the lovable Howard Wolowitz was sitting in the middle of the couch. Howard watched Sheldon and Penny talking, the way they acted -it was so easy. They looked as if they had been a couple for years_. Yea right a couple_ _who won't even date._ But the more Howard watched the pair, the more he was convinced he was right

"No freaking way!" Howard realized he had spoken aloud. "You ok there, Howard?" Leonard said, looking up from his comic book.

"I'm great. No problem"

Leonard and Raj both gave him puzzled looks but Howard's attention was back to Sheldon and Penny, who were still talking over in the kitchen. He was sure now something was going on. Penny had moved closer to Sheldon- their faces were almost touching. Penny was watching as Sheldon did something with his phone. She then said something in his ear _In his ear!_. Howard looked around the room but no one else was looking. Leonard was back into his comic book and Raj was absorbed by his phone.

Then Sheldon laughed, not his annoying laugh but a real belly laugh

"Excellent idea, Penny; I'll do it right now" Leonard's attention had been drawn from the comic book as Sheldon spoke. Leonard looked over the top of his glasses

"Penny had an excellent idea? Care to share, Sheldon?"

Leonard was smirking. Howard looked at Leonard, trying to warn him off but it was too late. Sheldon and Penny were about to trample Leonard Hofstadter under foot.

"Leonard, how is your new i-phone App progressing?" Howard saw a new look in Sheldon's eyes as he spoke, a look that said mess with Penny and you mess with me.

Leonard was uncomfortable "We've had problems".

Sheldon turned to Penny and smiled _Touching, smiling __**and**__talking. _Something is going on, thought Howard.

"Penny, at the last count, how is _your_ app doing?" Sheldon was now next to Leonard's chair and looking down at him.

"Only 24,000 hits up till now, Sheldon." Penny's head was tilted to one side and she was grinning at Leonard's discomfort. Sheldon walked over to the couch and sat in his spot; he turned and looked at Howard, his eyes slightly narrowed. "Howard you're in Penny's spot move"

Howard moved over, mumbling under his breath. As Penny sat in her spot next to Sheldon, she smiled and patted his arm. Howard watched as Sheldon gave her a contented smiled.

"So what are you kids doing tonight- something fun?" Howard was using his cheesiest smile as he spoke to the back of Penny's head. She had resumed talking to Sheldon.

They ignored Howard. Sheldon looked at Penny and asked "Did you choose the DVD?"

Penny smiled the smile she kept just for Sheldon these days.

"Sheldon, since we have spare cash from our app, ' She looked across at Leonard' how about we go out?"

Sheldon looked deep in thought, and then Sheldon…smiled "Yes. I believe that would be acceptable, Penny."

Penny turned to look around the room, smiling at everyone even Leonard, but Sheldon was not finished "Penny, I should point out that I have ample funds to take you out"

"I know that Sweetie. Thank you"

Howard was looking at Leonard. He could see the light of realization on Leonard's face.

Penny stood up and moved toward the door "Alright. I better get ready for our," Penny stopped then resumed speaking, "night out"

As the door closed, both Howard and Leonard stood up as one. Leonard started first

"Care to catch me up here, Sheldon?"

Sheldon looked up from his spot "Catch you up with what, Leonard?" Their behavior confused him and Sheldon did not like being confused. The look of realization on Leonard's face had changed to one of anger

"How long have you and Penny been dating?"

Howard stood next to Leonard his eyes moving from one to the other, not saying anything just nodding his head. Sheldon stood up to his full height and looked down on his accusers

"And where, pray tell, Leonard did you get the assumption I'm dating Penny" He made his standard finger quotes around the word 'dating' Now it was Howard's turn.

"Sheldon, you're freaking kidding me right.? You've been all over each other all night. Face it Sheldon, you're dating Penny"

Leonard rubbing his forehead turning to Howard "Maybe we're wrong?"

Raj, at last, looked up from his phone "You had your chance, Dude- move on. Cool App, Sheldon"

Sheldon started to walk to his bedroom "If you gentlemen will excuse me, I need to change"

Leonard yelled "For your date, Sheldon!" Sheldon stopped and turned looking at both Leonard and Howard.

"Why must you continue with this? Penny and I are friends"

Howard smiled he was loving this.

"Sheldon, who is your best friend?" The look on Sheldon's face told Howard he was right. Sheldon's right eye started to twitch and his eyebrows were almost in his hairline. "So, Sheldon, who is it?"

"Penny is my best friend, Howard."

Leonard had sat back down in his chair; he had always known what Sheldon's answer was going to be. Leonard looked up at his once best friend

"Sheldon you have feelings for Penny, and you're dating Penny in everything but name."

Sheldon stood shaking his head "No, it's not possible. I don't date"

Howard laughed "Oh, yes ,you do"

Raj just sat on the floor looking at shoes on Penny's App.

XXXX

Knock' knock' knock' "Penny"

Knock' knock' knock' "Penny"

Knock' knock' knock' "Penny"

As Penny opened the door, she smiled at Sheldon " Hi Sweetie. I'll just get my bag" Sheldon followed Penny into her apartment. He felt nervous. His hands were sweaty. He may have to shower again. Sheldon stood looking at Penny-his hands now behind his back.

"Penny, Wolowitz has presented me with a hypothesis for which I must now garner proof." Penny looked at him as she felt around in her purse for her keys. Sheldon cleared his throat.

"How long have we been dating?"

Penny walked up to Sheldon and on tip toe lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh about 3 weeks"

…


End file.
